Need, Finnick Odair
by fourobsessions
Summary: Finnick Odair is on the point in losing it since he knows that the love of his life, Annie, has been captured by the Capitol
1. Getting her

Sweat. Pure sweat was now filling the man's forehead. With a swift of his hand, he wiped the water clean. After he placed his hand on his leg, he realized that his fingers were shaking uncontrollably. A few pants escaped his lips when he tried to figure out what was making him react this way. His eyes closed shut, trying to recollect his thoughts before returning back to the real world. The softness of his tongue wiped the dryness off quickly as Finnick reopened his eyes. He swung his legs over the mattress and kept his eyes peeled on the ground.

It was cold and it made him shiver at the touch instantly. He ran his hand across his forehead towards the back of his neck. Slowly, Finnick turned his head at the empty side of the mattress. Usually the spot was taken by Annie, curled in a ball against him. He would talk to her until he made sure that she was fast asleep. But now he had nothing to do, nothing to look forward in the night. Instead, Annie was hours away. His stomach clentched at the thought of her being tortured and him being unable to do nothing about it.

Seeing that nothing useful was coming by sitting down, he pushed himself off of the bed and walked towards the door. Once it was wide open, he stepped outside where he over heard the sound of Haymitch's voice. "I can't do anything about it. She won't rest until she knows that Peeta is back. My suggestion is to go and rescue him, we should have done that for the beginning." As slow as Finnick could, he walked closer towards the sound of Haymitch's voice. "Then we'll go get him." It was the sound of President Coin. Get him? They were going to the Capitol. Where Annie was waiting for him. "I'm going." The entire room turned to face him. He wasn't about to sit by and wait for help. He had to go rescue Annie to have her back in his arms.


	2. Arriving in 13

"We'll be arriving to Thirteen in a minute folks. Make sure that you have your seat beats on." The sound of the pilot that was controlling the hovercraft boomed in the walls. Finnick had wished that there was an option for him not to have the buckle safely around him. His eyes were glued to the ground to ignore the fact that Annie was only a few feet away from him but he still didn't have the chance to hold her properly. Sure they had the small time when they rescued her from the Capitol but both of them were too preoccupied in staying alive rather than enjoying the embrace of one another.

The land was rocky but once the sound of the hovercraft beginning to slow down, the lift of their seat belts were rapidly undone and Finnick felt that he could breathe again. Everyone was standing up and he could see how Annie was only a few steps away from him. Anxious as he was, before he took a step forward, Boggs stepped in his view. "Peeta is still unconscious, I need you to help me move him." Every ounce of him wanted to refuse but Boggs didn't ask him, they were orders that Finnick couldn't refuse. Finnick nodded and did what he was told.

After Peeta was safe on the bed, Finnick quickly walked out of the room. Now Haymitch was standing in front of him and all Finnick was staring at was Annie standing by the wall. "We'll talk about this later, sorry Haymitch." Finnick said to the old man even though he didn't feel a bit remorse for his words. There she was, finally. The first smile appeared on Finnick's face the closer he got to her and immediately wrapped his arms around her tiny body. "I'm so sorry, Annie." The length of her hair was brushing against his face but he didn't care, she was in his arms and that's what mattered.


	3. Reunited

After the yearning desire to have Annie back in his arms, here she finally was. She was rather skinny than he could remember but it didn't matter anymore. While he closed his eyes, he inhaled the sweet scent that always bounced off of her. Finnick almost wanted to take the time to pinch his skin to see if it was reality or another one of his nightmares that he was having.

Not even noticing that there was eyes on them, Finnick lightly pressed her back on the wall to invade the space that was between them. One of his hands left her waist while it crept up to her face, pushing the lock of her hair behind her ear and finally made eye contact with her. He could feel his eyes watering from how happy he was. Without trying to hide the fact, Finnick smiled and pressed their foreheads together. There was silence between them both but all he did was take in this moment.

Despite Annie's own attempts she couldn't stop her crying; she just felt so overwhelmed and emotional. "Finnick, Finnick," she said between her sobs, just repeating his name as they embraced.

"You're back." It sounded almost ridiculous for him to say it since it was obvious that she was here but it was still illogical to his head. "I told you that I would come back for you." It was a promise that he made to her before he left for the Quarter Quell. Which now that Finnick thought about it, seemed like it was months ago but he stayed true to his word. Without saying anything else, Finnick took her face in his hands and leaned in to kiss her lips softly. The overwhelming feeling was still there, it failed to fade away and only she did this to him.

"You're late," she managed to choke out between her sobs, one hand moving up to brush through his hair. It was then that she felt his lips press against hers, and finally, finally everything was right in the world. Annie's eyes closed as she kissed him, her fingers gripping tightly onto the man she loved. Everything was perfect; nothing mattered now except the fact that they were together. After a moment she pulled back from the kiss, still letting their lips rest against each others though. "I love you, Finn," she whispered, tears still leaking from her eyes.

To check that this wasn't one of his normal nightmares, Finnick rubbed the small portion of her back. At least get the sense that she was here and not another one of his mirages that he's had carrying in his soul since the arena. The drained up mutts that they had echoing the sounds of Annie's screams where still deep in the pit of his eardrums and knew that they would remain there until the end of time.

It was obvious that the words she said weren't to hurt him but they still stung. If only Finnick would have suggested to go back months ago to rescue the rest. But now it was too late to turn back. Instead he had to focus that he had her now. But with his thumb, he wiped the teardrops that landed against her rosy cheeks. "I'm sorry. I'm here now." Where she was finally safe and out of harms way.

Finnick felt that he was on the verge of crying so he broke in a small laugh. There was nothing funny about the moment but just hearing those four words meant more to him than he could ever explain. "I love you, Annie." His lips lingered from her lips towards her forehead where they stayed for a while as he tried to regain his thoughts. He could still hear her sobbing when he suddenly took her face between his hands and caressed her cheek while he began to talk. "Hey, I'm here and you're fine. We're both fine. Nothing's going to happen to you. You're safe." He mumbled while he gazed into her eyes.


End file.
